Unveiling the Truth
by enchantress99
Summary: Everyone has secrets. Even the Boy Who Lived. but his secret is a little more... interesting. When The Ministry finds out about his little.. abnormality, they get interested. So now, Harry has to admit all of his secrets in front of the entire school. But what's with the demigods? PJO/HP crossover
1. Harry's Secret

Hello Friends!

So this is my first story that i am allowing other people to read, so be nice! read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: i am neither British nor male

Chapter One

Harry sat down in the newly renovated Great Hall. Ginny looked at him with red eyes. earlier, he had told her that he already had a girlfriend, and only wanted her as a friend. now she wasn't speaking to him, because she was angry. Someone cleared their throat. Harry looked up, as did everyone else, to see McGonagal standing in Dumbledore's usual spot. next to her, to Harry's dismay, was Dolores Umbridge. "Dolores has something interesting to tell us." she said, through clenched teeth. the toad stepped forward. "I have reasons to believe that Harry Potter has bigger secret that any of us have ever known." she said smugly. Harry looked at her shocked. she couldn't know, could she? this could endanger Abby and Alex as well as him. "Please come us here, Mr. Potter." she said, conjuring a chair up, in front of the entire assembly. Harry stood up slowly and walked towards the chair and sat in it. Umbridge waled in front of him. "Drink this." she said, handing him a small bottle of golden liquid. Before harry could take the potion, however, there was a flash of light and nine people fell from the ceiling.


	2. Introductions

Hello Friends!

OMG thanks so much to Connie Rose and Hecate's Horcrux for their reviews. Connie Rose is close with her guess about who Harry is, but not just quite. I am so grateful to you both. Well, here's your next chapter!

LOVE ALL OF YOU!

Enchantress

Disclaimer: If i owned Percy Jackson Leo would have saved Calypso and they would have gotten together. If i owned Harry potter, Fred would have never died.

Chapter two

Third person POV

The nine people landed on the floor with THUD. "OW, Thals! that's my leg!" a boy's voice complained. "It's not My fault Nico! Grover's hooves are in my face." "Thals" retorted. The people untangled themselves and stood up. They were a bunch of... Teenagers? "Who are you, and what are you doing here?" Umbrige asked. A girl with bright, curly red hair stepped forward. "We are.." another girl stepped up and covered the redhead's mouth. "No talking, Rach. we don't know them." she said. McGonagal Looked at the kids. "We mean you no harm." she said. "Good enough for me!" the redhead said, smiling.

Hermione POV

"My name is Rachel Elizabeth Dare. I am from New York City, specifically Long Island." the redhead smiled at the assembly. She stepped back and a black haired girl and a blonde boy stepped up. "I am Thalia and this is my brother, Jason." Before she stepped back, Malfoy stood and smirked at the girl. "What's your last name?" he asked. Thalia frowned. "Grace. But call me that and i will shove an arrow up your..." "OKAY! my turn!" a black haired boy stepped in front of Thalia and pushed her back. "i am Nico Di Angelo." It basically went the same after that. A boy with crutches named Grover, a brown haired girl named Clarisse, Leo, the Latino elf, and the blonde Malcolm. Hermione inspected the kids. The boys were cute enough, but the one that stood out was the dark Nico. He was sure to have secrets. Maybe Hermione could talk to him later. "Can we please get on with the interrogation. Mr. Potter, if you could please drink the potion." McGonagal asked Harry. he nodded and drank it. A screen Appeared in front of him and they all gasped.


	3. The Unveiling

Hello!

Okay, so in Introductions, I made a mistake and only introduced 8 people. The ninth person is...POSEIDON! you will find out what he's doing there in this chapter.

Anyway, on with the third chapter!

Love,

Enchantress

Disclaimer: i don't own pjo or hp

Chapter Three

Memories: **Bold**

Third Person POV

A large screen appeared in front of Harry. On it, Luna saw a young, twelve year old harry arriving at a home.

**"Get in the house boy!" Uncle Vernon shouted at him. Harry walked upstairs to his room, lugging his trunk behind him. "Home Sweet Home" he muttered sarcastically. That night, Harry awoke to the sound of tapping on his window. He jumped up, grabbed his wand, and went to the window. standing out side the window was... a boy his age with... goat legs?**

**"Who are you?" harry asked suspiciously. The boy obviously wasn't using magic. In fact, he looked Harry's age. The boy smiled.**

**"My name's Gabriel Underwood." he said,"And you need to come with me."**

Luna heard a sob come from the table where the demigods were. Grover had his head in his hand, his shoulder's shaking as he cried. "It's okay, Goat Boy" Nico said, rubbing his back.

**"Why should I?" Harry asked. Then he heard a loud roar.**

**"That's why." Gabriel said. Harry ran and grabbed his coat and wand. Gabriel jumped down and Harry followed. He followed the goat boy as fast as he could to keep up with him. Gabriel led him to a stately manor.**

**"Where are we?" Harry asked. "Gabriel motioned for him to be quiet as he knocked on the door. **

**"It's about time your got he..." a pale boy with blonde hair and an upturned nose opened the door and frowned when he saw Harry.**

**"Malfoy?" Harry asked, disbelieving.**

**"Potter?" Malfoy, Harry's least favorite person, said. Harry stepped forward, the same time Malfoy did. Then Gabe threw his arm in front of Harry.  
**

**"Not now. Later." he said. Malfoy nodded and looked at Harry, sticking his hand out.**

**"Truce?" he asked. Harry nodded and shook his hand. Gabiel smiled and motioned for them both to follow him. It was then that Harry realized that the roar had gotten closer. Malfoy and Harry ran together, following Gabriel. Again, he led them to a secluded house, near the outskirts of town. Knocking on the door, Harry heard small footsteps and a girl opened the door. She had soft, blonde hair, and lovely grey eyes. **

**"Hi Gabe! Whoa, Harry Potter? Oh, hey Draco." the girl said, hugging Gabriel, then hugging Malfoy.**

**"Hey Luna! Okay, we have everyone. Let's go." Gabe motioned for them to follow him. The three followed the goat boy tow a large cave in the forest. They emerged in another forest. Then, suddenly, Draco stopped. Harry and Luna looked at him to see why he had stopped. In front of them was a large pine tree.**

**"I'ts gorgeous." Draco whispered, as though he may wake something up(A/N-he-he. Don't wake Thals!)**

Nico snickered.

"Ever then he thought you were gorgeous Thals." he said, earning a punch in the arm.

"Shut up." Thalia said, blushing.

**"Let's go." Gabe said. The four walked to the pine, where four people were waiting for them. A centaur, a goat-boy like Gabe, and two humans. **

**"Gabe!" the goat boy yelled. His voice sounded more panicked than happy. Then they knew. Gabe turned to see a large chimera following them. **

**"GO! RUN!" he yelled. The human boy ran up to them and Harry gasped. The boy looked almost exactly like him. The boy uncapped a pen and it sprang into a large bronze sword. The girl ran next to him with a bronze knife. They blocked the attacks so that Harry, Luna, and Draco could run.  
"Percy! watch out!" Gabe ran forward and pushed the boy out of the way, taking the snake's bite instead of the other boy. **

**"Gabe!" Luna ran to his side. The boy ran forward and stuck his sword into the creature. It disintegrated into gold dust.**

there could be sobs heard from both the demigod's table and the Ravenclaw table.

"I'm so sorry, Gabe." Grover cried into his hands. Luna was sobbing also, with her head on the table and her shoulder's shaking.

**The other's ran to Gabe's side. His breathing was shallow and his eyes were distant. His brother fell down next to him.**

**"Find him Grover. For me, dad, and Uncle Ferdinand. Promise me." Gabe said, grasping his brother's arm. Grover nodded, tears streaming down his cheeks.**

**"I will." Gabe smiled, and closed his eyes. His body disappeared into thin air. Luna covered her eyes and sobbed. Draco knelt down and tenderly wrapped her in a tight hug. Grover stood up and turned to find himself in his friend's embrace.**

**"I'm sorry, but where are we, and who are you?" Harry asked. Draco and Luna looked up and nodded. The boy who looked so much like him released Grover and tuned to smile at him.**

**"You are at Camp Half-Blood. I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, god of the sea. And you are my twin brother: Hercules Jackson. son of Poseidon."**

The memory ended there. Harry collapsed off of the stool, shaking with sobs. Ron and Hermoine stood to go to him, but to their surprise, Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood got to him first. The two went to harry, of Hercules as he was known now. Hercules cried into his best friend's shoulders.

"Harry? why did you never tell us?" Ginny asked. Hercules couldn't answer, so Poseidon went to his son's side and held him.

"Because he never trusted you." Luna answered.

**Thank's for reading!**

**I will update as soon as possible. Please review!**

**Love,**

**Enchantress**

**Chapter Question(Winner get's cookies!)**

**How did Sally's Parents die, and who raised her after they died?**


	4. The Gods

Hello!

Okay, hope you enjoy the next chapter! This one will have the god's in it, and a little surprise!

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO of HP.

On with the chapter!

Chapter Four

Harry stood up, still supported by his father. He looked at Luna and Draco.

"I am Hercules Jackson, son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson, twin brother of Perseus Jackson, and hero of Olympus, and boyfriend of Rachel Elizabeth Dare." Herc smiled at his father and walked over, slowly, to Rachel and hugged her tightly.

"I missed you, Kelpie." Rachel said, her voice muffled by his robes. Harry just smiled.

"I missed you too, Red." Luna smiled at the couple and stepped forward.

"I am Abigail Chase, daughter of Athena and Frederick Chase, and sister of Annabeth and Alexander Chase, Hero of Olympus. I am the girlfriend of Nicolas DiAngelo." Abby looked around for her boyfriend and squealed when he appeared behind her and picked her up.  
"Nico! Don't do that Death Eater!" Abby giggled and turned to kiss Nico on the cheek. When she said "Death Eater", many people stood in alarm with their wands out.

"Oh Please, he's not really a Death Eater. It's just a nickname." Draco laughed at their reactions, to everyone's surprise,"My name is Alexander Chase and I am the son of Athena and Frederick Chase. I'm the brother of Annabeth and Abigail Chase, Hero of Olympus. My girlfriend is Thalia." the said girl appeared at Alex's side and smiled when he didn't say her last name.

"Thank's Owl Head!" she said, hugging her boyfriend. Alex laughed and hugged her back.

"No prob Pinecone!" the wizards looked at each other, clearly shocked that one of the most serious people they knew, not to mention the meanest, was laughing with another girl and was sister with the craziest girl in school.

"Maybe they're both mental." Ron whispered to his sister and to Hermione.

"Who said that about my children?" a stern voice shook everyone. Eight people appeared in the room.

"MOM!" Alex and Abby ran to a woman that looked just like them and hugged her. McGonagall stood up.

"Who are you?" she asked. A man in a pinstriped suit with black hair walked forward.

"We are the gods of Olympus. I am Zeus, King of Olympus and god of lightning." then others came up.

"Hades, go of the Underworld."

"Aphrodite, goddess of beauty, love, and relationships."

"Hephaestus, god of the forge and fire."

"Apollo, god of music, medicine, poetry, and of the prophecy."

"Ares, god of war."

"Athena, goddess of wisdom, warfare, crafts, and weaving."

"Hestia, goddess of hearth, and home."

"Poseidon, god of the seas." The wizards stared at the gods open-mouthed as they greeted their children. Before they could say anything, however, there was another flash of light, and two battered, cut and bruised people fell from the sky.

"B-" Herc said, with tears in his eyes.

**HAHAHAHA! CLIFFIE! i'm so evil.**

**Love,**

**Enchantress.**


	5. Back from Hell

**Hey Guys!**

**WOOOOHOOOOO I'm so happy because my team won the Super Bowl! Go Seahawks!**

**Anywho, hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and Harry Potter**

Chapter Five

"Br..." Herc looked at the two people lying on the floor. There was a girl, with long blonde hair and a boy with black hair like Herc's. They both were covered in scratches and cuts. The girl had a large cut down the side of her face and the boy had another long cut down his arm. Abby let out a sob and ran to the girl, followed by Herc and Alex.

"Annabeth?" Abby knelt next to her sister and took her hand. Alex knelt down and took Annabeth's head in his lap. Herc sat on the ground and stroked his brother's hair. A hand on his shoulder told him that his father had knelt next to him. Everyone stared at the group on the ground. Athena walked over and sat next to her triplets.

"Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, wake up right now!" Herc looked over at the daughter of Aphrodite, Piper McLean, and hoped her charmspeak would work. A coughing sound from his brother told him it did.

"Where am I?' Percy Jackson looked up to see his brother and father looking down at him, smiling with tears in their eyes. Before Percy could say anything, her was wrapped in a tight hug by his brother and father.

"Don't you ever do that again!" Poseidon said into his son's ear. Percy, overwhelmed by happiness and sadness and exhaustion, just shook his head. Another coughing fit turned everyone's heads away from the three water lovers, and they focused on the blondes. Annabeth was sitting up, leaning onto her brother and looking at her mother.

"I am so sorry, Annabeth. I never ment for you to fall." Athena told her daughter with tears in her grey eyes. Annabeth slowly nodded and her mother took her in her arms, not wanting to let go. The other demigods smiled, happy that their friends were safe in their family's arms.

"I am going to kill that Seaweed Brain." Thalia muttered to Nico and Rachel. They both smirked. The two injured kids were slowly being helped up by their parents, and their siblings handed them some ambrosia and nectar. The wizards gasped as their injuries healed. Percy looked at the people gathered and his eye landed on Umbridge. His expression hardened.

"You." he seethed. The toad-like woman looked taken aback at being addressed like that.

"How do you know me?" she asked.

"My brother's letters told me about everything you did to him." Percy responded, venom flowing through his words. Annabeth was having a similar experience with Ron and Hermione.

"How dare you call my sister Loony! And YOU!" she said, turning to Hermione," You punched my brother in the face!" Hermione looked at the blonde girl with confusion, as did Ron. then Percy saw that Annabeth's foot and ankle had been healed.

"Wise Girl! Your ankle's fine!" he said, smiling and taking her hand. Annabeth looked at her ankle and rolled it around.

"You're right! Thank the Gods!" she said.

'Can we get on with the memories?" McGonagall said, softly. Herc looked at her, slightly angry at her for interrupting their reunion. then he nodded his head and walked back to the stool. Percy and Annabeth were lead over to the demigod's table, where they were greeted with hugs, smiles, handshakes, and(in Percy's case) punches in the arm. For the second time, and screen appeared in front of Herc.

**Good? Bad? Please review!**

**Also, I need new ideas for some new memories! PM me if you do have any ideas!**  
**Love,**

**Enchantress**


	6. Author's Note

**Hey Everyone!**

**I have major writer's block on this story right now, so I won't be updating for a while. **

**Please PM me if you have any ideas or requests for a memory that Herc will have. **

**I am grateful for all of your reviews, and I hope you aren't mad at me!**

**You all are awesome!**

**Thanks so much, and again, I'm really sorry.**

**I love all of you guys!**

**Your Friend,**

**Enchantress**


End file.
